


Dead Lover's Lane

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: “You’re mine now, ya know. Mine, all mine,” Mammon whispered against her lips, now that he had her, there was no way he could let her go. Diavolo help the poor bastard that tried to come between him and his human now.She carded her fingers through his hair, “Stupid Mammon, I was always yours,” She whispered back, like she was finally letting him in on some big secret.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 481





	Dead Lover's Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo it's been a very long time since I posted my writing online. But this freakin' demon stole my heart! Just couldn't help myself. Hope everyone likes it, if not there's plenty of other good stuff to read around here. Title is from the song Dead Lover's Lane by HIM. I don't own anything, I even sold my soul off for a donut.

She was wrapped around him, her back against the wall, and his against her front. He leaned his weight against her from where he had settled between her legs, her feet flat on the mattress so her knees bent up and caged him in. Her arms wrapped around him, one hand resting on his chest and the other tangled in his snowy hair.

She was resting her head on his shoulder, and he was enveloped in her. The heat of her, the softness of her skin, the scent of her. Her hair smelled fruity from her shampoo, and her skin smelled like rose and vanilla, but under the products there was a scent that was just her. Warm and all encompassing, it made him feel at home. She was all around him, but that still didn't feel like it was enough for the demon. He leaned deeper into her with a sigh as she played with his hair just the way he liked but never said so to her. She always just knew what to do. 

He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve to be the one with her there and then, wrapped in her essence while a movie played barely watched on the tv. It was just background noise for them to lose themselves to their respective thoughts. She always knew what to do, but he never did. He always felt like he was grasping at straws. She deserved better. She deserved someone who knew what to say and what to do for her in a time like this. 

Mammon squeezed the delicate hand on his chest, reminding himself that she was ok. She was alive. She was all around him right now. But that wasn’t enough to stave the painful ache in his heart. He had watched as she died, completely and utterly helpless to the fact. He had held her against him as her fragile human body gave into the damage his brother had done. He was supposed to protect her and he had failed. Again. If Barbatos didn't have those crazy powers of his, he would be sitting in this bed alone, weeping into the pillows and trying to drown himself in the scent of her. Mammon knew this to be true, because he was trying to drown himself in the scent of her now. Eventually she started to drift off against him, he could tell by the way her body relaxed against his back. He started to scoot away as he was sure that he should let her sleep; but her arms squeezed around him, pulling him back to her. 

“Mammon?” Her voice was soft in his ear and he couldn't help the way his pulse quickened as she nuzzled against his neck. 

“Y-yeah?” He was squeezing her hand again. 

“I know Lucifer’s been on your case about curfew, but…could you stay here with me tonight?” She was still playing with his hair, and she was still nuzzled into his neck. And he was finding it very very hard to think under those conditions. 

“Uh, wha?” Real nice Mammon. That was totally an intelligent response. 

“I don't wanna be alone,” She was resting her chin on his shoulder, her voice even softer now, “I can…..I can still feel it. The pain, the shock. I can still feel what it felt like to die,” He didn't want to look at her, he could feel the sadness radiating from her very being and it was his fault for failing her, “I’m scared. That I might still disappear. That your brother might try again. You make me feel safe,” He wanted to cry, how could she say that to him? He had yet to protect her! But he couldn't say no. He never could say no to his human, “Ye-yeah. Course I will. I ain't scared of Lucifer and his curfew anyway!” The demon could feel his voice coming back, falling into old boisterous habits to conceal his feelings, “You can count on The Great Mammon!” His arm came to rest on hers, “Ill keep ya safe,” Mammon spoke softer now, like he was making her a promise, and he was. 

Something shifted between them after that conversation though. They had slept in the same bed multiple times a week for months before his brother had cracked down on the curfew to keep everyone in their respective rooms. But something was different this time. He felt shy as he stripped down to his boxers, cheeks burning red as he watched from the corner of his eye as she shimmied out of her skirt. She always slept in panties and a tshirt, but the naked expanse of her legs and the way her shirt lifted to expose her bellybutton when she stretched made it feel like this was the first time he was seeing her like that again. He wanted to touch all the skin he saw, he knew how soft she was. 

Her room was cold, like every room in the Devildom, so she was quick to climb under the thick covers of her bed, “Mammon,” Her eyes were as grey as a storm as she held her hand out to beckon him to her. It wasn't a command, not a real one, but it may as well have been. He felt like he was being pulled to her, there was no way he could turn away from her even if he had wanted to. Mammon was at her side in an instant, taking her hand as he climbed into bed with her. He didn't settle until she was tucked against him, and she was looking up at him with something soft in her eyes that made him ache. Her legs were tangled in his within moments, and his hand came to rest on her waist, just under her shirt so he could stroke the skin there with his thumb, “Thank you,” She whispered, a hand resting on his bare chest. Mammon wondered if she could feel the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. It was pounding so hard he was surprised the bed didn’t shake under him. 

She didn't need to thank him for this, in truth he needed it as much as she did, “Course, can't let my human be scared all night! What kind of first man would I be?!” He let his hand drift so that his palm made contact with the smooth, fragile skin of her back and he dared to pull her closer to him. The demon could feel how her skin broke out in goosebumps, but she didn't pull away, instead she smiled and nuzzled his chest. So this was how he was going to die. His heart was going to explode in his chest, but honestly, that was alright. 

She sighed his name softly, fingertips dancing over his tanned skin in a way that almost tickled. She had died today. She had died and he had never got to tell her how he actually felt. This was his chance. Whispering her name just as softly she met his gaze with her own, but looking at her there in his arms, words failed him like they always seemed to. Instead he dragged his thumb over her bottom lip, plump and inviting and leaned in slowly, slow enough to give her time to pull away. But she didn't, and in another moment his lips captured hers in a kiss, soft at first but growing deeper when she pressed harder against him with an airy moan. That was all the incentive he needed, and it was between one quickly drawn breath to the next that he had her on her back, resting between her thighs with his tongue dancing against hers in her mouth. She tasted like mint from brushing her teeth before bed, but what was even better was the overall feel of her now. He could feel her nipples stiffen under the flimsy shirt she wore, brushing against his chest with each movement, and the silken skin on the inside of her thighs rubbed against his waist made him sure this was heaven. 

Her fingers dug into his hair like she was desperately trying to keep him there, against her lips. Like he ever wanted to actually pull away. She was the first to pull back, but only because she tossed her head back into the pillow as she moaned when he slipped a hand under her shirt and thumbed one of nipples. Her hips bucked against his in the process, wrenching a moan from the demon as her core made contact with stiffness tenting his boxers, “Mammon,” this time his name sounded like a needy whimper as she pulled him back down to her already swollen lips and bucked her hips again. 

He felt like his head was spinning. Maybe he had been the one that died? Because clearly he had managed to stumble into heaven. He was rolling her nipple between his fingers now and marveling at the sounds she made against his lips. He wanted more of it. He wanted more of her. Her hips lifted to make contact with his again and they both moaned. He had to pull away first this time, grinding against her heat and panting into the crook of her neck, “Are ya sure…do ya wanna do this?” _with me?_ Was the part he left out. His heart would break if she said no to him, personally. Instead she dug her sharp nails into his back, sending a shiver down his spine that made his cock twitch. 

Her face was flushed, lips kiss swollen and parted as she panted into the rapidly heating room, “I want this,” Her eyes had darkened, the deepest, stormiest grey, “I need you Mammon,” She always knew what to say. He kissed her again, hot, deep, greedy. This time his hand wandered under the waistband of her panties, nimble fingers caressing her, collecting the slickness he found there and relishing in the noise she made for him. 

“Y-you’re already so wet, and all for me,” His cheeks were flushed, he could fell the tips of his ears burning, but he couldn’t help himself from moaning loudly with her when he slipped a finger into her warmth, “how are you this tight?” Mammon could feel the precum weeping from his rigid cock, sure that it would burst through his boxers in any given moment when she tightened around the probing digit. The way her back went arching off the bed in the most sensual manner when he added another finger really did have him ready to burst. The sounds she made when he pulled his fingers out only to slip them back in had him on edge. Perfect little mewling noises that he chased after, fingers crooked to find the spot that had her seeing stars when he finally brushed up against it. The way she shook and cried his name had him brushing against it again and again and again until finally she quivered and twisted and came. 

“Fuck” Mammon worked her through it with a curse of his own, cock throbbing painfully now. When she could finally breath again she looked at him with big, wide, needy eyes. Sitting up she pushed on his chest to get him to follow her lead and he sat back on his knees, “What are ya- oh” Her slender hands didn’t hesitate to move down his toned waist, nails scratching into his skin lightly until she reached the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Mammon practically sighed in relief to be free of the constriction, his cock bouncing up against his belly, swollen and throbbing. 

She could barely keep from moaning at the sight, the thick head was blushing an attractive red and precum was beading at the tip. His human had never been one to hesitate, so he knew he shouldn't have been surprised when she reached out and gripped his swollen flesh. Groaning her name, he pulled her closer and kissed her with a level of reckless abandon that had her blushing. She had threaded one hand in his snowy hair, tugging on the locks and earning another groan, feeling him twitch in her grasp. She rubbed her thumb over the weeping tip, smearing the slick fluid she found there on his velvet flesh in order to make her movements smoother, tugging on his cock with languid strokes. Mammon pressed his face into the crook of her neck, trying to muffle his moans against her perfectly soft skin as he thrusted his hips forward to meet her strokes. 

“W-wait! Ugh,” His face was flushed, pupils dilated and a look of utter agony twisting his pretty face as he stilled her hand with his own, “I’m gonna cum if ya keep that up,” she didn't think his face could get any more red, but the sudden bashfulness as he fidgeted and looked to the side had her heart melting all over again, “I…I wanna be inside you,” 

“I want that too,” She smiled at him, cheeks also flushed as she laid back down. He took the chance to pull her panties off, tossing them somewhere behind him, looking down at her, finally bare before him. And again, her slender hand was beckoning him to her. The demon waited a beat, wanting to engrave the image into his memory. There she was, naked and on her back, long dark hair fanned out around her, grey eyes only for him, reaching out to him now. Her thighs were parted, and the wetness he could see glistening there was a beacon all its own. 

“Are you sure?” One last time he’d ask, as his hand reached for hers. He didn't want to push her into anything. He never wanted to hurt his human. She nodded, entwining their fingers and tugging him down on top of her. He whimpered after coming into contact with her, cock throbbing against her now, and she shifted with impatience, whining at the same feeling. He was so hot and heavy against her. The white-haired demon kissed her again, running his free hand up her leg and between her thighs. Carefully he positioned himself at her entrance, and with more patience then he ever thought he could muster he pressed the flared head of his aching erection into her waiting warmth, slowly baring down on her until their hips were flush together. His breath hitched, Mammon never thought he would get this far, he really didn’t deserve her. He wanted her too much to not take this opportunity, greedy boy that he was. She whimpered under him; he was so big. The way he was stretching her was just bordering on painful, but she wanted him too much to ask him to stop. Still, Mammon felt the way her whole body tensed and buried his face in her neck, panting hard to keep himself still, “Gonna need ya to relax babe,” He squeezed the hand his was still entwined with, body trembling with his effort. 

“’M trying, you’re just so big,” Her skin was flushed, and she bit down on her lip as she tried to steady her breathing only to lose it in a delighted gasp when Mammon reached down between them with his free hand to stroke her throbbing clit. It didn’t take more than another few seconds before her back was arching and she was whining for the demon to move. For once, Mammon did not need to be told twice. He pulled himself back, sinking into her inviting center again slowly and groaning loudly about how unbelievably tight she was. She twitched around him, legs locking around his waist, she could feel every last inch, every ridge and vein. Now that she had relaxed, the way he was stretching and brushing against every last spot inside of her had her barely able to contain herself. 

His pace quickened then, pressing deeper and harder with every thrust. If anyone heard them and came searching, they would be in so much trouble, but then he angled his hips just right and his thick head brushed that special spot inside of her and she yelped his name, “Right there Mammon!” His lips were on hers again, trying to stifle both of them. He didn’t want to be interrupted now, and he certainly didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Mammon pulled away from her lips when they finally ran out of oxygen, she was panting and mewling his name again, trying not to outright scream in her pleasure. His head dipped low, capturing a pert nipple between his teeth and nipped at it; soothing it with his tongue and then sucking roughly when he felt how her muscles fluttered around him with the stimulation. She was practically sobbing, writhing under him, meeting his hips with each thrust. The feeling was just too good, everything from the weight of him on her, the heat of his body, to the way he licked and sucked at her skin as his hips continued to bring her closer to her climax. He nipped again and she tightened around his cock, dragging her nails down his back. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck ya feel so good,” She felt him twitch at her actions and she dug her nails into his skin, her other hand still held with his. The pain zinged down his spine and straight to his aching hardness, and he bucked into her roughly, the lewd sound of wet skin against skin echoing in the room now. She was too far gone to be embarrassed, instead it just seemed to turn her on more. As for Mammon, he wanted every last bit of her. His hips were thrusting at that angle that made it hard for her to control herself and the way he growled her name low in his chest was enough to set her on fire, her toes curled, her back arched, she was so painfully close now and Mammon could tell, his own body taut and trembling to keep from coming before her. With his free hand on her thigh, he hitched her leg up higher on his waist, the movement causing her throbbing clit to brush against his pubic bone and that was it for her. 

The reaction was almost instantaneous, she threw her head back into the pillows, clamping her own hand around her mouth to stifle the unmistakable shout of his name. She trembled in his arms, her inner walls constricting around him in a vice that pushed him over the edge with her. Mammon bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own noise, rewarded with her hips shoving back against his roughly for his efforts. Her eyes shut tight at the feeling, but she swore she could still see fireworks with every rough, unmeasured thrust of his hips as he filled her with his own heat; working them both through this shared climax. While that intense crescendo lasted mere moments, it seemed to both stretch forever and last only a second at the same time. She fell back into the mattress utterly boneless, every last nerve in her body still humming in the shadow of such intense pleasure. Her demon just barely managed to keep himself from falling on top of her, instead he settled atop her again and finally let go of her hand in favor of cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. 

“You’re mine now, ya know. Mine, all mine,” Mammon whispered against her lips, now that he had her, there was no way he could let her go. Diavolo help the poor bastard that tried to come between him and his human now. 

She carded her fingers through his hair, “Stupid Mammon, I was always yours,” She whispered back, like she was finally letting him in on some big secret. His heart fluttered at her words and he finally slipped from her body, coaxing one last whine from her lips at the action. Mammon settled behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and entwined his fingers with her once more, smiling into her wild hair when she relaxed against him. Eventually her breathing evened out and she was finally asleep, warm and safe, and in love. He whispered promises into her hair then, how he would make sure to always protect her, to never lose her again, how much he loved her. Pressing closer to her, he finally allowed himself to chase after her into dreamland.


End file.
